


Lecture

by RedMoon616



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: What happens when you enter one of your college classes to find a very...distracting professor leading it?





	Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> Something born out of thin air, pure self-satisfactory fantasy.

 

   The classroom began to fill more and more as the time signaling the beginning of the class approached. I arrived early to be able to comfortably choose the best place to sit and watch the class without any disturbances. Most of the students that attend this class are older than me because this is an advanced class that is usually taken during the last years of the career. This doesn't matter to me since literature is the subject that I'm better at, and therefore I won't have a problem in studying Gothic Victorian Literature.

   Although pleasant so far, my experience in college has been somewhat lonely. As I don't share a room with any other student, nor I usually talk much with my classmates, I didn't have the opportunity to make many friends. With the few that I got to, I lost contact over time. After a few months, I was as alone as I had been at the beginning. In the end, I decided to focus only on my studies and immerse myself in my student life to the fullest. So at least I can keep my high marks and deliver all my essays on time. I may even get ahead in some classes and get extra credits.

   My train of thought is interrupted when the room is invaded by an immutable silence. I raise my head and look down towards the center of the classroom. The only sound that breaks the stillness is that of the door closing. In front of the rows of seats and behind the desk is the professor, Dr. Colin Farrell. For a moment, I forget where I am and that there are people around me. All I can see is Dr. Farrell standing in front of the class, his dark eyes moving from seat to seat and watching every student they encounter. When his gaze meets mine, I feel my heart stop.

   That pair of eyes that resemble melted bitter chocolate look at mine under two thick, brown eyebrows (too expressive to be real). I feel as if they can see through me, inside of me; as if he were evaluating my soul. With a jaw composed of prominent angles, slightly covered by the shadow of a growing beard, and dark brown hair combed back with gel...How not to feel pleasantly intimidated by such a man? His eyes remain glued to me for a second more -which seems more like a whole minute- until they move towards the person sitting to my left. The brief moment in which we crossed eyes felt like an eternity, and not only that, but it seemed to me that I was able to perceive a certain intensity on his part as if he wanted something.

   The class develops in total harmony, each student with their attention only on the teacher. And, how to ignore him? It's not only the beauty of his face that is the only captivating characteristic that the man possesses; his voice is not far behind. Calm and impassive, melodious and attractive; it is impossible to not listen to him when he speaks, he captures your attention completely. Just imagining how it would be to hear his voice whispering in my ear causes me to close my legs abruptly. It seems that this movement does not go unnoticed by the Doctor, who redirects his gaze in my direction. To my amazement, his eyes ascend from my feet to my head. Almost in a trance, I hold his gaze until he continues with his reading. After this, I can't help sighing.

   With a completely bewitching voice, body and face, I end up realizing that I'm not paying attention to what the professor is explaining. Which is a shame, because the class is the most interesting, I'm sure of that. The professor begins to read the introduction of one of the books that will be used for the first midterm; while everyone takes notes, I can't help but look at him, completely dazzled by the soft timbre of his voice and his Irish accent. I take advantage of the fact that the professor's look is deposited in the text that he holds in his hands and I dedicate myself to thoroughly inspecting his beautiful face and his body that looks like the one of a model.

   Although I should know what the text is about, what he's is reading, the professor's beauty and his sensual voice don't allow me to concentrate. As if this wasn't enough, when he reads a particular sentence -which includes the word "love"- he licks his lips at the same time he fixes his eyes on mine. My throat dries up no matter how much I swallow, but the eye contact is brief and he looks back at the sheet he's reading from. To be honest, if he kept looking at me I think I would've fainted from the excitement. Such sex appeal should be illegal.

   The fifty minutes of the class fly by, and when I realize the professor is taking attendance. I sigh disappointed, regretting having to wait a week to see Dr. Farrell again. I'm sure I'm going to dream about him tonight and imagine all kind of impossible fantasies while I attend other classes for the rest of the week. Resigned to my destiny of shattered illusions, falling in love with one of my teachers who doubles me in age, I pick up my things and put them in my backpack. Upon hearing my last name being mentioned by the professor, I raise my hand to indicate that I'm present. I think that this is all, so I get up from my seat, but he tells me to stay for a bit longer because he wants to talk to me. Upon this revelation, my heart stops. I can't believe that this is happening.

   When the room is deserted except for the two of us, I approach the desk in front of the stands. Dr. Colin is organizing all his files, and when he hears me approaching, he raises his head and focuses his beautiful chocolate eyes on my flushed face. Seeing my embarrassed and shy state, he smirks (half amused, half compassionate). The professor tells me that he was the one who had to approve my request to partake in his class due to my special position (practically in the first year of the career); that when he read about my academic background and the works and projects that I presented not only for other classes but during my years in high school and several competitions across the country, he was so impressed that he couldn't pass the opportunity to have me in his class. This makes me blush even more and thank his words of appreciation. He also tells me that, if I want to, he would like to help me already prepare for my doctorate, claiming that thanks to my level of talent and performance I will finish the career sooner than expected. Almost without words, I say that I would love to and he replies that from the next class on he can start giving me special essays to present to him and thus get extra credits that will help me get my degree.

   Shocked by everything that is happening, and especially for being offered such an opportunity, I just nod enthusiastically. Professor Farrell smiles, pleased by my answer, and assures me that any questions or queries I have about the projects I will be working on can be sent by email or through his office in the building of the teaching staff. Having the explicit permission to be able to see him outside the classroom makes my knees go weak. He seems to notice this and smiles in a sensually perverted way, telling me that he is eager to read my future literary analyzes of what he gives me to read. I just answer that I feel just as excited, fearing that my dark side will come to the surface and say something out of place. Saying goodbye to the professor and wishing him a good weekend, I walk towards the exit and turn my head for the last time in his direction just to see him wink at me. Before changing my mind and going back to where the professor is standing next to his desk, I open the door and walk out through it, letting it close behind me. This class is going to be the most interesting.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And of course, any comments and feedback will be appreciated. Thank you for reading and check out my other works if you're interested. <3


End file.
